Day 6: 7:00am-8:00am
| code = 6AFF02 | author = Manny Coto | director = Jon Cassar}} Jack Bauer escapes from Abu Fayed and contacts CTU, but they don't believe his contention that Fayed is the real mastermind. He rescues Assad and they both team up to stop another terrorist attack. Meanwhile, back in Washington, President Palmer's sister Sandra Palmer, a civil rights lawyer, is arrested by the FBI on obstruction of justice charges after she attempts to block agents from accessing a database which they have access to through a warrant and Ahmed must change his plans after a deadly choice in the civilian neighborhoods. Episode guide * The United States has been hit with numerous terrorist attacks over the past 11 weeks. Just recently, a bus is blown up in Los Angeles. * Karen Hayes has told that when Hamri Al-Assad is killed, the attacks will stop. * is returned by the Chinese and is asked to sacrifice himself for the good of the country. Jack agrees, and is taken to Fayed. * gave CTU Assad's location. However, he admitted to Bauer that they were about to kill the wrong man, as Assad wants to stop the attacks. * is being threatened by a man named Stan Miller. Ray Wallace intervened and allowed Ahmed to stay at his house. However, Ahmed is in league with Fayed. * Bauer began to flatline. However, it was just a ploy. After biting a terrorist on the neck, he managed to escape. Abu Fayed and his men search a sewer tunnel trying to find Jack Bauer. Sabir argues with Fayed that they must leave and that Bauer will not be able to warn CTU in time to stop the attack on Hamri Al-Assad. After Sabir persists, Fayed decides to leave. Morris O'Brian shows Milo Pressman a satellite view of Assad's house. Milo comments that if Assad is not there, then Jack will have died for nothing. The comment angers Chloe O'Brian who tells him to shut up. Morris explains that Jack was a friend of Chloe. Jack breaks into a car and is able to find a cell phone. He calls CTU and gets a hold of Bill Buchanan. Jack tells him to call off the strike on Assad, but Bill is perplexed and tells him that it's a Presidential order. Jack demands to be put through to President Palmer. While Bill is connecting him, Jack hotwires the car. Bill tells President Palmer that Jack escaped and says to abort the air strike. Jack explains to the President that Assad is trying to stop Fayed. Palmer, Karen Hayes, and Tom Lennox all disagree to stopping the attack. Hayes believes Jack is not in the mental state to know what he heard. President Palmer decides to go through with the attack. Jack doesn't give Buchanan his location and looks up the coordinates he memorized earlier and gets Assad's location. Ray Wallace is trying to find the location of Ahmed Amar's father, but is unable to. Amar receives a call from Fayed who asks if he's gotten the "package". Amar says no, but that he will have it soon. Ahmed tells the Wallaces that he must go back home and wait for his uncle. Scott Wallace says goodbye to Amar and tries to give him a good luck charm, but Amar denies it saying he may need it someday. Cobra attack helicopters are five minutes away from Assad's location. Buchanan tells the White House that Curtis Manning will search the location after the strike. Jack arrives at Assad's location. The attack helicopters are 3 minutes and 45 seconds away. Jack crouches behind a dumpster as a man exits the house. Jack causes a distraction and knocks him out with a log. He takes the man's gun. He moves to the doorway and sees three men inside. Jack moves over as he sees one preparing to exit. He takes him hostage at gunpoint and enters the house. The helicopters are 2 minutes 30 seconds away. Assad enters the room with a gun. Jack explains that the house will be hit soon. Jack tells him he knows Fayed is behind the bombings. Jack tells him there is a tracker inside the house, but Assad tells him they searched. Jack says one of his men must have it on him. Assad is skeptical and his men plead for him to shoot Jack. Jack talks Assad into searching him men. He warns Assad just in time as Omar tries to flee. He is searched and found to have a tracking device on him. Assad, Jack and Omar leave the building as the Cobras come into view. The missile destroys the house as the three men dive behind a fence. Walid Al-Rezani is explaining to two men that they are an advocacy group. The men tell him they are there to collect information to run against a terrorist watch list. Julie, a staffer, informs Sandra Palmer that the FBI is there and they want the personnel records. Sandra confronts the men, Agents Samuels and Nichols, saying she is al-Rezani's attorney and the counselor of the organization. She asks for a warrant, but they don't have one. She tells them she won't turn over their records. The agents explain that they believe it is reasonable to ask for their cooperation in light of the attacks. Sandra doesn't buy it and the agents leave. Rezani tells Sandra that they should cooperate with the FBI. Sandra disagrees and calls her brother. Curtis Manning tells CTU that four bodies were found at the house. President Palmer is told his sister is on the phone. He takes the call. Sandra tells him the FBI was there asking for records. Wayne explains that he gave Law Enforcement the authority to follow up on leads, but Sandra disagrees saying it is ethnic profiling. She thinks Tom Lennox is behind this. Wayne tries to tell her that she has never liked Tom. Sandra shoots back at him saying David didn't either, which emotionally affects Wayne. Rezani tells Sandra after she hangs up that she made a good case. They share a light kiss on the lips. Buchanan tells the White House that Assad was not among the four bodies. Tom believes he will respond with more attacks. Fayed arrives at a warehouse where Nasir Trabelsi is standing with explosives strapped to his chest. Fayed walks up to him and locks the vest. Nasir says that he will not fail him. Fayed explains that even the most devout can have fear when the moment approaches. Jack and Assad find an empty house and sit Omar down in a chair. Assad tells him that he only needs a few minutes to break him. Jack asks him about his group disarming and negotiating with the west. Assad says it is true and that once Fayed is taken down, he can go public with it. Jack takes his shirt off and Assad looks at the scars on Jack's back and is speechless. Chloe O'Brian is looking at a satellite and sees the three men leaving the house before it was destroyed. She calls Buchanan over who sees it and tells her to keep it between them. Buchanan decides to start looking for Fayed. Assad finds the keys to a car in the house they are in. Omar regains consciousness. Jack puts a knife in the back of his shoulder. He asks where Fayed is and the man says he doesn't know. Jack stops. He tells Assad that he can see it in his eyes, that he will not talk to them. Assad takes the knife and stabs in into his knee, and Omar confesses. Saying he has instructions to meet two of Fayed's men. He gives them the location. Assad stabs him the chest and kills him, saying he understands that he thought what he was doing was right, but he was on the wrong path. Jack, who was wrong about the man, says that he can't remember how to "do this" anymore. Assad tells him he'll remember, and leaves. Jack is silent. Rezani calls Sandra Palmer telling her the FBI is back. Agent Samuels shows Palmer the warrant, but Palmer says an administrative warrant is not valid under these circumstances. The agent disagrees, and Palmer reluctantly gives the agents the locations of the files. Rezani leads them there. Sandra takes one of the workers computer. The agents arrive in the media room and instruct Malek to copy the files. Sandra is sitting at another computer deleting the files. Malek cannot find the files. Sandra enters the room saying she erased the files and used a shredding program. The agents handcuff Sandra behind her back and also arrest Al-Rezani. The FBI impound every work station in the office. Scott Wallace sees Stan Miller approaching Ahmed Amar's house. Ahmed destroys part of a wall, pulling out a packaged box. He places it in his bag. As he's walking out, he is attacked by Stan. After Stan throws some punches and kicks Amar through a table, Amar is able to get a gun out and shoots Stan in the leg once, and then executes him. Ahmed pulls a large piece of glass out of his leg. Scott walks into the house. When he attempts to call an ambulance, Ahmed is forced to pull the gun on Scott. Scott pleads saying they are friends. Ahmed tells him he can't even pronounce his name correctly. Bauer and Assad are at the location Omar gave them. Assad spots two Middle Eastern men walking saying that one has an explosive vest on. Jack and Assad get out and trail the men, who have entered the subway. From the balcony above, they spot the two men. Assad says the detonator is in Nasir's right hand. Jack says they can't allow them to get on the train. Assad says only the bomber will get on and that the other terrorist, Masheer Abu-Marzuq, is the handler whose job it is to see the bomber onto the train. Jack goes after the bomber, leaving the handler for Assad. The train arrives. Nasir and Jack enter the train from opposite ends. Nasir takes a seat in the very back of the train. Masheer leaves and Assad follows. Masheer calls Fayed telling him Nasir will detonate in five minutes at Union Station, and gets into a car. In the train, a man is checking tickets. Jack makes his move towards the back. When Jack is stopped and asked for a ticket, Jack tells him that a terrorist is on board with a bomb and to act normal. Jack moves across from Nasir. Nasir spots the ticket agent walking away fast looking back. He pulls out the detonator. Jack makes his move. They fight and Jack pulls his shirt off exposing the bomb. Nasir is able to knock Jack down and presses the button on the detonator, chanting the Islamic saying, "Allahu Akbar". Jack kicks him through the window at the back of the train and the bomb detonates outside on the tracks, causing only minor damage to the train. Jack is flung back from the explosion. He gets up, stops the train and leaves. Masheer arrives at Union Station, still being tailed by Assad. Masheer calls Fayed telling him the train didn't arrive and that smoke is visible four blocks away. Fayed tells him it doesn't matter since their other attacks were successful. At CTU, Milo tells Buchanan that there were three simultaneous attacks. A Baltimore shopping center, a Chicago hotel and the Los Angeles subway. The shopping center and hotel expect casualties in the hundreds. Nadia Yassir tells Buchanan that only the bomber was killed in the subway attack. Chloe lets Buchanan listen to a call picked up by NSA. The call is between Masheer and Fayed. At the White House, President Palmer is watching CNB which shows 47 dead in the Chicago hotel bombing. Karen Hayes tells the President about the call and that Fayed is the one behind the attacks, not Assad. Palmer regrets the attack on Assad. Split screen: Palmer works on his next plan. Al-Rezani and Sandra are being led away. Tom Lennox is lost in thought. Assad is following the handler. Karen Hayes and the President watch the news about the hotel. Jack gets a call from Assad. Jack tells Assad to stay with the handler as he is the only lead to Fayed. '' Memorable quotes * Jack Bauer: My name is Jack Bauer. * Hamri Al-Assad: I know who you are. * Sandra Palmer: (on Tom Lennox) He treats the constitution like a list of suggestions. * Sandra Palmer: You take care of yourself, okay? * Wayne Palmer: Yeah, yeah, yeah. I love you too. * Jack Bauer: (Picks up a pen and stabs Omar. Omar begins to scream.) WHERE IS FAYED!? * Omar: I do not know! * Jack Bauer: I don't know how to do this anymore. * Hamri Al-Assad: You'll remember. * Scott Wallace: We're friends. * Ahmed Amar: Friends? You can't even pronounce my name. It's not Ah-med. It's Ach-med. Episode credits Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * DB Woodside as President Wayne Palmer * James Morrison as Bill Buchanan * Peter MacNicol as Tom Lennox * Jayne Atkinson as Karen Hayes * Carlo Rota as Morris O'Brian * Eric Balfour as Milo Pressman * Marisol Nichols as Nadia Yassir * and Regina King as Sandra Palmer Guest starring * Roger Cross as Curtis Manning * Harry Lennix as Walid Al-Rezani * Kal Penn as Ahmed Amar * Michael Angarano as Scott Wallace * Megan Gallagher as Jillian Wallace * Adoni Maropis as Abu Fayed * Raphael Sbarge as Ray Wallace * Alexander Siddig as Hamri Al-Assad * Scott William Winters as FBI Agent Samuels * Steven Schub as Sabir Hussain * Eric Bruskotter as Stan Miller Co-starring * Adrian R'Manté as Omar * Van Epperson as M. Bell (as "Ticket Agent") * Alfred Woodley as FBI Agent Nichols * Muttalib Ibrahim as Malek * Julie Quinn as I.A.A. Staffer Julie * Hrach Titizian as Zamil Kouri (as "Zamil") * Herzl H. Tobey as Middle Eastern Man #2 * Sammy Sheik as Masheer Abu-Marzuq (as "Masheer") * Marci Michelle as Marcy Reynolds (as "CTU Worker") * Patrick Sabongui as Nasir Trabelsi (as "Nasir") Uncredited * Jon Braver as Assad's man * Fahim Fazli as Fayed's terrorist * Kevin Gregg as FBI agent * Anthony Molinari as train passenger Background information and notes * International airdates: ** UK: . * When Nasir Trabelsi's bomb explodes, the exterior shot of the train's wheel is reused footage from the train explosion in the premiere episode of Day 4. * This episode is dedicated to the memory of Major Gerald "Beav" Bloomfield and Captain Michael "Martini" Martino of aircrew Gunshot 66, whose Marine Corps helicopter was shot down over Western Iraq on . * Second episode in the 4 hour, 2 night premiere on . * Regina King joins the main cast in this episode and receives the "and" credit. * Chloe's computer screen, seen at 7:32, displays threat levels for the following potential targets: California Theme Park, Camp David, CTU Los Angeles, Florida Theme Park, Fort Knox, the Golden Gate Bridge, Grand Central Station, Harvard University, Hoover Dam, JFK Intl. Airport, the Kennedy Space Center, LAX Intl. Airport, MIT, O'Hare Intl. Airport, the Pentagon, the Statue of Liberty, and the U.S. Congress. See also * 7:00am-8:00am (disambiguation) 602 Day 602 602